


Whenever You Call Me Friend

by softkuromi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha Tom Riddle, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Harry Potter, Pining, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:15:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 17,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27608191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softkuromi/pseuds/softkuromi
Summary: Being an unmated omega, Harry was sensitive to every alphas scent, touch, and voice.It drove him crazy.Tom, though? He was particularly sensitive to him and he didn’t know why.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Ginny Weasley, Harry Potter & Tom Riddle, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 3
Kudos: 225





	1. Chapter 1

The end of Seventh year couldn’t come any quicker, _really_. Harry chewed his nails anxiously in almost every lesson he had, watching the small clocks on the wall, and waiting for the day to just be over with. The scent of the female and male alphas constantly around him made his head spin, and he hated the effect it had on him but that is what he gets for not being mated. 

He _just_ had to present as an omega and he _just_ had to be extra sensitive to scents. It’s almost as if it’s karma for finding out he was an omega a little too late.

“Mate,” Ron whispered, leaning over a little into the isles, “You look like you need the loo, are you alright?” He nudged his friend's arm, leaving his beta scent on the omega. Harry nodded stiffly, not wanting to get yelled at by Snape. That didn’t go over too well though because the teacher, almost like a hawk, had turned his head, eyes all squinted, as he glared at Ron and Harry from their seats. Students started to turn around and bicker, laughing at the two.

“Oh, how silly of me to think this was potions class,” he started, catching the attention of the room once again. Harry melted in his seat from embarrassment and whimpered. He hated getting yelled at, especially by an alpha. It felt horrible. “Why did no one tell me this was suddenly Commotions class! Ten points from Gryffindor, Weasley, and Potter, you better pay attention and not cause any other trouble.” The two boys nodded and muttered out sorrow-filled apologies that Snape took with a single nod of his head.  
Ron didn’t try to talk to his friend again after that, remaining forward in his seat as Professor Snape carried on with teaching about a new potion for betas. Something about their scent and changing it to their desire? It sounded interesting, but Harry, being an omega, didn’t care.

The hierarchy of alphas, betas, and omegas wasn’t taught to him until he came of age to present. The Muggles that were the Dursleys couldn’t care less enough to teach Harry, so he had to learn when he went through the excruciating change at 13 years old. Omegan nature came with a more sensitive nose, heightened senses, the ability to get pregnant, wider hips, smaller frame, and softer features. The summer Harry came back to Hogwarts for his 3rd year, standing at platform 9 3/4 with the Weasleys, they all stared at him in amazement, taking in his almost treacle tart-like scent.

“Oh dear,” Molly had rasped out, rubbing her nose slightly. She was an omega but was still affected by it. Every alpha, beta, and omega were extra sensitive to those who have just presented. “That is a very strong scent Harry, do you not have any scent blockers or any of that muggle scent blocking soap?” The boy had shaken his head, confused as to what she was talking about. “The Dursley’s didn’t give me anything, told me I just had to deal with it.”

And deal with it he did. He dealt with it like a _champ_ until he had gotten to Hogwarts and was demanded to, by the nurses, to take some potions to combat his scent and urges so nothing bad would happen to him. Apparently, alphas attacked unmated omegas often if their scent was strong or if they went into heat.

Pulling Harry away from his thoughts, the sound of bells chiming, to signal the end of class, were heard and kids began to get up, mumbling and laughing with their friends. Ron ran over to his friend with Hermione in tow, “Don’t forget to read the book and do your work!” Severus called out before everyone left.

“I can’t believe you got points taken from Gryffindor for both being idiots” Hermione hit Ron upside the head softly with her hand and he yelped, grabbing at the back of his head and looking at his mate with a scowl.

“How was I supposed to know he was going to hear us?! I was just checking up on Harry, right Harry?” The omega nodded and giggled slightly at his friends who bickered back and forth.

“But now we have 10 points gone!”

“Who cares? It’s only ten points!”

“Well, I care!”

“Don’t be such a ponce, ‘mione” Ron rolled his eyes. 

The curly-haired beta gasped, gripping her books tightly in her arms almost in offense. “I am _not_ a ponce!”

“Are too!”

“Are not!”

Harry looked between them, interested in the conflict before he was stopped by something hard. He let out a sound and expected himself to fall, but arms had caught him before he could. They were warm and strong...

“I-I’m so sorry, I should be looking where I’m going.”

“It’s alright,” the deep voice hummed— more like vibrated, against Harry. “It’s my fault as well.”

The stranger let him go and Harry was able to step back and take a good look at them. And Godric, they were pretty. His face was slim, cheekbones high, and his hair was short and waved slightly at the ends. Harry backed up a little more, eyes wide and he jumped a little when a hand touched his shoulder.

“Come on, lad, we’ll be late”

The omega nodded and scurried off with his friends, leaving the stranger in the hallway to inhale the last bit of his scent and watch him leave.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have so many chapters that I have already made so there may be a little spam :3

Tom Riddle had everything he wanted— good looks, high marks, and good friends. He had everything  but a mate and he was getting desperate at this point.He even considered late at night that Draco would be suitable for a mate. He wasn’t... at all. He was the furtherest thing from who Tom considered to be a good mate. Neville Longbottom, that blubbering idiot, would be a better mate then Malfoy. And that was saying a lot.

Tom sighed and made his way to his next class. Defense Against the Dark Arts, one of his favorite classes as they dealt with more darker themes, obviously. It was an interesting lesson and Professor Lupin was...  fun . The alpha quickly took his seat, along with many other students, and watched as the professor dragged out a large wardrobe that had mirrors on the two large doors and rattled like crazy. Most of the older years, along with Tom, groaned.  The boggart lesson , they were familiar with this.

“ _So_ , since it went rubbish last time, I asked the headmaster if I could redo the lesson and he said yes! Everyone will be able to master this the right way this time, okay, now get in line! I’ll tell you all why to do when you get here”.

Kids walked quickly to the front of the large classroom where the furniture was and Professor lupin stood between the first kid and the wardrobe, taking loudly so that the whole class would hear him.

“Whatever the boggart transforms into is supposed to be your worst fear. And as hard as it is to not get scared, you will have to try and think of your fondest memory and shout RIDDIKULUS with your wand out to banish it back to where it was... got it?” The students nodded and watched as the first student, a small omega with unruly black hair, had stepped up. Tom furrowed his brows watching the boy closely... It was the one from the hallway! The alpha perked up slightly, now more interested. Professor Lupin smiled at Harry and opened the piece of large furniture carefully.

“Now, Harry, don’t forget what you have to do.... you’re familiar with this, I don’t doubt you’ll be excellent at this.”

The omega, Harry, nodded and got in a stance, his small body slightly shaking already as he gripped his wand in his hand. Tom cooed internally, wanting to comfort the small boy.  _ Ahem _ , alpha instincts, of course.

“You will have to grab it’s attention,” the boggart, whatever it truly was, turned into a male— large and strong, emitting a strong scent that screamed Alpha. It didn’t resemble anyone that Riddle could identify but it must be someone important. He noted how horrible the scent was to him. Almost every omega in the class drew back their heads to expose their necks for the apparition, even Harry. His neck was thin and slightly tanned, spotless with no blemishes as it stretched back, his face scrunched up.

The “alpha” walked close to Harry, taking him in. It examined his submissive state and chuckled darkly. 

“What a beautiful Omega, submitting to me like it’s almost nothing. You don’t even know me and you want to be my omega? I reject you, _useless_ —“

“RIDDIKULUS! RIDDIKILUS!”

Harry’s eyes were squeezed shut and his wand pointed forward at the apparition of the alpha, almost like he already knew what he was going to say. The alpha continued to taunt him with degrading words though, standing above the omega and casting a shadow down onto him. The students watched on with a held breath, the scene was truly terrifying and was almost...  _ real _ .

  
“You are of no use for me, Omega, maybe sex but—“

Was it real? Were the words _real_?

“RIDDIKULUS,” Remus shouted, banishing the Boggart back to the wardrobe. It shook and rattled even more furiously now. “Harry, are you okay?” The teacher reached out for him softly, eyebrows drawn in concern. Sirius would not be happy to hear that his godson was feeling this way and it was, technically, his fault.

The omega whimpered and held his head in his arms, still shaking. “C-Can I use the bathroom?” Lupin looked down at him worriedly but muttered out a soft _yes_ and that was all it took for the boy to go running. Tom watched from afar with his teeth grit together painfully, leaving the classroom when the teacher and the students weren’t looking and were focused on the next student. 

“I’m sorry about that everyone! Blaise you’re next!” werethe last things he heard before he crept past the shutting door.

Tom walked quickly behind the omega, making sure he didn’t lose him as he followed him into the bathroom. Harry shook and cried slightly as he shoved himself into a stall, locking the door and sniffling pathetically. 

“Omega...?” The alpha called hesitantly. When there was no response he let out a short huff, “Omega, please let me help you” he was _impatient_ , pulling on the locked door a little quickly.

The door opened slowly and Harry looked up at Tom through wet lashes, his cheeks and eyes beautifully red. The alpha hugged the omega and cooed into his hair, releasing his scent and pheromones to calm the omega down. Harry mewled softly at the smell and practically went jelly, feeling calmer than he ever had been before as he tried to push his neck out for the alpha. Tom shushed him and ignored the offering. 

“There you go, you’re alright, love, calm down” Harry nodded after a few minutes and pulled away slightly, his hands fisting at Toms green Slytherin robes. “Are you alright?”

“Yes... thank you so much, you really didn’t have to do that for me”

Tom grinned, flashing his award-winning smile at the boy, “Of course I did, you’re an omega.” At those words Harry pulled away fully and grumbled, “Omegas aren’t weak and don’t need comfort all the time.” 

The alpha stared for a few seconds before cursing slightly, “Bullocks, I meant that like— you’re an omega and I knew how to help cause–“ Harry cut the taller male off with a hand, offering him a shaky smile. 

“I understand what you were saying, alpha

“It’s Tom, thank you, Potter. We should get to class.”   
  


Slightly stunned, Harry nodded and allowed himself to be led out of the bathroom by Toms hand on the small of his back. But he quickly removed it when they were more then halfway back, walking in complete silence and only one thought remained in Harry’s mind...

He smells so bloody good .


	3. Chapter 3

When the two got back to the classroom Ron and Hermione rushed to Harry’s side, worry etched into their expressions. 

“Oh Merlin, are you alright, Harry?”

“We missed you mate! The lesson is still going on, my boggart this time was Hermione yelling at me—“ Harry giggled a little, despite being a little upset still and cut off his friend. “What a dumb boggart, I’m fine,  really . Just got a little bit too spooked, my heat may be coming soon which may explain why I had the reaction I did.”

It wasn’t. Harry would know.

Ron sniffed harshly towards Harry suspiciously, his eyebrows pulled up in surprised, “Your scent hasn’t changed, may be too early to tell though, so I have no clue.” They all nodded and Harry was led away by his friends, not before turning towards Tom and giving him a little wave. The alpha smirked, winking at the omega before taking his seat amoung at other students.

Draco turned towards his Slytherin friend, smacking his arm harshly. His eyes looked down towards the older male’s crotch. “What in Salazar’s name were you up to with that omega? Don’t think I didn’t see you leave to go mend your _stiffie_ ” His words were harsh and judging, but Tom just shrugged, managing to keep his cool. “I was calming him down, gave him my scent and sent him on his way. Nothing going on at all, and even if it did I don’t see why you would care. You jealous?”

  
Draco’s face turned red— with fury or with embarrassment? Who would know. “Jealous?! Of what? He’s a loser, Slytherins don’t associate with Gryffindors, ‘specially not  Potter ” Malfoy spat out Harry’s name like it was a hex, angrily and filled with hate. Tom could care less, the omega did nothing to him to make him feel bitter or hateful so why should he care what some 6th year thinks?

“Who’s to say you aren’t as bad as him?” Malfoy lurched back harshly, a noise coming from his throat. He was offended. Tom smirked, “Who’s to say I should talk to you either? Just because we are in the same house doesn’t mean I don’t have to like you or talk to you. I’ll continue to talk with the omega.”

Draco huffed but leaned back again, “My father will hear about this” he mumbled sourly. Tom almost laughed, _really_ , the sulking of the snow-like haired alpha was entirely pathetic and funny. Why were people scared of him again?

  
The bell rung again and Tom sprung up from his seat, It was finally the end of the day and they all had a little time before dinner to go to their chambers and put things away. Tom walked alone in the hallways, walking slowly and leisurely as omegas and betas gawked at his every move. 

He knew he was attractive and he held himself as so. He enjoyed the staring.

Harry walked not too far ahead of the alpha with his two Gryffindor friends by his side, talking and laughing loudly, oblivious to others around them. The omega looked around though, distracted for a split moment, and his eyes suddenly met Tom’s. His cheeks flared up and he ducked away, now standing next to the beta female with the curly hair on the other side hoping, wishing, _praying_ that Riddle wouldn’t see him. 

He did. 

He chuckled a little and moved on the other side of Potter, throwing an arm around his shoulders and watching as the boy spluttered and tried to shake him off. The red-headed betas eyes widened and he glowered at Tom suspiciously, “Who’re you, mate? You two seem awfully cl—“

“Harry’s friend.” He finished, cutting Weasley off.

Toms scent was strong and powerful. It really went along with how he was as a wizard. It was unfair. But it was also so sinfully delicious— it smelled of ink and the leather of new library books.

Harry’s mouth fell open in shock.  _ FRIEND _ ?! When have they become friends? They had a little interaction today, but other than that they knew nothing of each other. 

“Well, would you care to sit with us at the Gryffindor table? We don’t mind having more company, there’s a lot of empty seats this year.” Hermione looked up at the alpha with a smile, her curly hair brushing against the knuckles of his fingers ever so slightly. It tickled a bit. Riddle shrugged, trying to not seem as interested as he really was— his heart leaped and yelped at the invitation, his hands growing clammy with nervousness. Tom Riddle never got nervous but...

Anything to get closer to Harry.

“Of course” he grinned widely.


	4. Chapter 4

Tom, Harry, Ron, and Hermione all sat across from each other at the Gryffindor table, eating some form of kidney pudding, mashed potato, and vegetables. It was good. The ginger had his face stuffed to the brim, crumbs falling from his mouth when he spoke. Hermione looked at him in disgust and wiped at his mouth with a napkin. 

Harry chattered with his friends around him while Tom say beside him, rigid and silent. He barely even ate his pie.

“— and, Merlin, his eyes are so... _beautiful_ , he is so fit”

Harry nearly choked on his drink, coughing as he banged on his chest like some muggle caveman. His eyes were wide in disbelief. “You like  Goyle ?! Are you mad?! He is so... _crude_ ” The unknown Gryffindor blushed and tucked a strand of straight, blonde hair behind her ear. She was an alpha, Tom could tell.

“He was so sweet to me, obviously affected by my scent,” she grinned. “But I just want to see him more and more. I sound bonkers don’t I?”

Almost everyone nodded and she sighed in defeat, slouching and turning back to her food. Tom grinned ever so slightly.

“I’m sad that I am not able to pinpoint what alpha I want. Everyone’s scents are so much, the omega in me wants every alpha I guess” his friends laughed loudly and he scowled at them. “Lad, please, anyone would _die_ to have you as their omega you’re just so—“ the ginger headed omega cut Ron off loudly. “Daft, oblivious.”

Weasley rolled his eyes, “I was going to say it  nicer,  but _yes_ anyone would love your scent and would love to come home to a warm nest with you as their mate.”

Harry whimpered, imagining that, and leaned back into Tom, his head was turned down and he almost... snuggled into the alpha. 

“But I’m so impatient.”    
  


His friends just rolled their eyes playfully at his antics and rubbed his arm sympathetically. Harry picked at his food slowly, wrapping a small arm around the alphas own. 

They finished up their meal and left the great hall to their common rooms. The paintings sung and spoke and screamed at the students, granting access to those who gave the password and taunting those who couldn’t give anything (usually the first years). 

Harry sat in the Gryffindor common room by the fire that had suddenly clicked on, playing with the indentations and grooves in his robes while he unwound from the day. Toms scent lingered on his clothes and the thought of not showering or changing to preserve it ran through his mind. He did shower though, but he slept with the robes by his side, cuddled into it like a baby with their blanket.


	5. Chapter 5

“WAKE UP, HARRY!”

Potter awoke with a jolt, breaths heavy and uneven. “What— _Merlin_ , Ron, you scared me.”

The ginger grinned widely, bouncing on the omegas bed. “Let’s go to the Quidditch pitch,” Harry whinged but nodded, reluctantly moving from the alpha-scented robes before heading to the shower and getting dressed quickly. Ron and hermione stood in the room waiting for the male, “Last one there is a rotten pudding!”

The two betas ran away laughing, down the staircases, through the hallways until they got to the pitch with Harry following closely behind. His voice echoed behind them and onlookers watched, laughing at them.

“You’re the rotten pudding, Harry,” Hermione said smiling. She looked winded but still beautiful. “Come sit next to me, your  friend is playing with his team right now.” Confused, Harry nodded and sat next to the girl in the stands. What did she mean? The omega looked up and gawked at how many students were practicing. They zipped around quickly with the snitch and the bludger and the quaffle. The Slytherin team played roughly, banging into each other to try and throw off the opponents.

Malfoy was quick, quicker than another student who pretended to be a seeker for a different team and his broom was, no doubt, top notch. 

“It’s always good to know what your opponents are up to,” Ron said, elbowing Harry in the arm. The omega nodded. “We know they play rough, let’s play rougher.” The ginger got up and beckoned for his friend to come over as they both got into gear. Harry and Ron grabbed their brooms, flying up so that they were almost at the same level as the Slytherins.

“Okay mate, let’s do some laps”

Harry cracked a large smile and zipped around the pitch with Ron at his tail, a few other Gryffindors came and began to change the omega as well, yelling and calling after him excitedly. Little did they know, the Slytherins had stopped their practice game to watch the seven idiots.

“Look at Potter, his hair is a mess” Draco said in disgust, flying nearer to Tom who looked on with a slight smile. “I think it fits him” is all he said before lowering himself. 

“Potter!” Tom yelled, “Come here!”

Stopping abruptly, almost sending the other teammates into his body, Harry looked around. 

“Harry!” Tom waved his arm, “Here!”

The omega ducked his head and flew over to the alpha, his hands gripped the Firebolt so tightly that his knuckles were almost white. _He was nervous_ , Tom thought, chuckling to himself.

When the messy haired omega came closer to him he reached out and pulled him in so that they were touching— boom to broom, kegs to legs, and Tom began to fix his gear. His scent smelled thick with authority. Harry loved it. 

“You can’t let your gear hang off of you like that, if you fall it’ll cause far more damage than when you have it on correctly. Okay?” The omegas head was fuzzy and all he could do was mewl in response, his head nuzzling into Toms scent glands. The older male stiffened quickly, wanting to push away the omega.

“Okay, pup?”

pup. _PUP_.

The omega in Harry yipped and danced around, preening at the thought of an alpha calling him something so soft and cute as pup. Harry nodded excitedly, “Yes alpha.” and was sent on his way with a push from the male. Potters broom, reacting to his magic, bounced happily, almost like he was plastered. The Slytherins laughed at him while Tom just looked on proudly, smirking at the team below who sent him glares.

“Oi! Riddle! I don’t understand what your problem is but I will have you removed from the team for tampering with our seeker!” A ginger yelled up at him angrily. Tom only shrugged and flew away back to the ground with his team. Merlin, did that team have a lot of gingers on it. 


	6. Chapter 6

Harry sat alone in the library with a treacle tart and some hot chocolate by his side while he worked on the work that Snape had given him the day before. It was easy so he soared through it, but it was long, it was a lot.

He grumbled to himself, annoyed, as he flicked his hand to flip through the book to search for an answer.

“Need some help?”

Harry jumped a bit and looked up, relieved to see Ginny. Her kind smile warmed his heart and he invited the Omega to sit next to him. “Yes please, you’re the next best person in Gryffindor for potions. Snape makes his schoolwork so bloody long.”

She giggled a little and moved her chair closer to the male. She took note of how messy his hair was, he was probably running his hands through it over and over.

“I know the answers, let me give them to you. How much do you have left?” The male flipped through the pages, counting. “Two pages left.”

She nodded and pushed her work towards him, looking around. Cheating was looked heavily on in Hogwarts, so heavily they might get detention, but it was worth it with Snape’s work. No one would really admit it but almost everyone cheated in that course.

Harry hummed a little, taking slow sips of his drink. 

“Well, well, well,” a hand slammed down on the end of the table where no one was. The loud sound echoed and made the two omegas jump, and Malfoy laughed at that. “Cheating, are we? I don’t think Snape would appreciate if I told him that pretty Potter and weird Weasley were cheating off of one another.” And godric, his scent was not great. Harry scrunched up his nose in disgust, rubbing at it to rid of the awful, bitter, hateful scent. Draco was nothing but crude, just like Goyle. Him, Goyle, and Crabbe has all hateful scents that rubbed the omega in the wrong way. 

Ginny bared her neck fearfully, “It’s my fault, don’t fault Harry, please Draco. H-He didn’t do anything I saw him struggling and wanted to help!”

The blond sneered dangerously, taking the offer of Ginnys neck and sniffing at it. He pulled away, seeming to calm down a little bit but his fist still had his wand in a death grip. “I’ll let you off... this time, but only if you do my potions paper next time we get schoolwork.” She gave him a look but it was gone in a second and was replaced with confusion. “But you’re the best at potions in your grade, why would I do that?”

“Why not” Was all he said. Harry watched the two stare each other down before Malfoy left with a hiss and a final sniff at the gingers neck. Her eyes fluttered shut and she let out a sound that many omegas knew as “ _wow this is so great_ ”. It reminded Harry of Hermione’s cat. Crookshanks, when everyone would be gathered around him in the common room by the fire in the winter. When you would pet him he would make that same sound. It was positively amazing.

“That was... weird” Ginnys face was the same shade as the Gryffindor quidditch robes. Harry snickered, hiding his laughing behind a hand to at least spare his friend some dignity. “You sure seemed to enjoy it” she let out a mock barf and hit Harry in the shoulder. They both erupted in loud laughs, clutching at their stomachs.

“Go get him” Harry joked, laughing a little more. Horror ran through Ginny, she was an omega and it was hard to not feel something towards any alpha and Malfoy, all high and mighty, was only a year younger than her, he was so... _strong_.

“And _bratty_ ,” Harry finished off her thoughts smugly. “You should really think inside of your head and not say stuff out loud.” She gasped and hit him again, sending him into another laughing fit. “Oh yeah? You’re being a bloody bugger about Malfoy when you know you’re half way in Tom Riddles _trousers_!” Now it was Harry’s time to gasp. The omega quickly shut his mouth though because she wasn’t wrong at all, Potter felt something towards the alpha and he didn’t feel a need to hide it. Half of the school probably gossiped about how Tom Riddle was with Harry Potter.

“Okay, he just smells good and Merlin, Gin, he takes care of me so good”

She rolled her eyes playfully and shut her  books, shuffling her papers so that they were in order. Harry did the same and stood up alongside with her. “Takes care of you? You two barely know each other! You’ve barely even hung out”

“Okay, Ginny Malfoy”

“Okay, Harry _Riddle_ ”

Harry pushed her slightly and they giggled, clutching their books to their chests. From anyone’s point of view it would look like the two omegas were talking about something secretively but no, not at all.

“Bullocks, I got to get to class,” Harry rushed. He looked at Ginny quickly and held her hand sympathetically. He didn’t expect to have to leave so quickly. “See you at lunch?” She nodded with a bright smile, “Of course, Potter, bring your  _ friend _ .”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it’s getting spicy

Harry didn’t bring Tom at all but he can’t lie, he _did_ sneak glances at him from across the room. The large room was very empty, a lot of kids probably studying and just not wanting to eat but Harry, Ginny, Hermione, and Ron all huddled together at the Gryffindor table. They shoved their faces with sandwiches and pumpkin juice, happily laughing together.

“Godric, you guys should’ve have seen Ginny totally pissed off of Malfoy scent,” Ginny let out a screech to try and stop her friend but the omega went on. Ron’s eyes were wide while Hermione laughed behind an arm. “She called him  _ strong _ .”

“Malfoy?!  Strong ?! Ginny, my sister, I love you but you’re insane” Ginny whined and gripped onto her brothers arm. She snapped towards the omega and gave him a death glare.

“You bloody wanker, Potter! I hate you so much!” He giggled a little bit laid a fat kiss on his friends cheek, “Calm down, I’m only joking.” She grumbled and crossed her arms, turning away from the omega. He snuggled into her while his friend and her brother laughed at them.

“Mine,” a growl rang out. Harry and Ginny froze, the threatening scent of an upset alpha flooding their senses. “ _Mine_ ” he repeated. Harry recognized that scent anywhere.

“Mate, your bloody friend is telling you to get off of Ginny”  _ Ginny _ ?! Harry’s head shot up to see Tom Riddle glaring down at Ginny, his hand gripping her shoulder tightly. Her eyes were terrified and she tried to get him off but he wouldn’t budge. The omega winced, but nodded and moved away so they could sit together.   


He didn’t know they were together...

Tom sat down and moved close to Harry, eyes blown out wide and mouth pulled in asnarl. He looked feral— like a wolf in those muggle zoos, or the magical creatures that Hagrid would show. Toms eyes were dark and stormy, a beautiful brown before but now just plain black. 

“Please don’t h-hurt me, you have her now I’m sorry!” His hands shot up to push the alpha away but Riddle caught them in time, growling protectively and pulling the scared omega into his arms. “Merlin, he _smells_ ” Ron piped up. 

“Mine,” Tom said, forcing Harry’s head back to scent him. “ Mate .”

Harry’s head spun.  _ What is he talking about? I thought he was going to hurt me _ ?!

“He’s starting rut Harry, you need to get him to McGonagall”

“Shit”

The omega stood up with the Alpha attached to his hip and he started walking out of the room and to wherever McGonagall would be. Tom kept his head in the Omegas neck and would growl whenever another alpha or beta would come close. They would instantly scatter and move to the opposite side of the hallways.

“Please, Tom, I don’t know what’s happening but you have to cut it out,” the alpha kissed up his neck and Harry let out a whine, almost ready to just let the male have his way. “ Please .” He rasped out.

“Godric, I want you so bad, you smell so good my robes smelled like you and I wanted to just fuck them,” Toms voice was deep with need. His grip was harsh but it didn’t hurt at all. “You started my rut. You scent is so good, Potter. Pease, I know we are friends but please let me—“

“Riddle!”

The heads of the two males shot up to see McGonagall heading towards them both, eyebrows pulled together in confusion and worry. She definitely could smell his rut.

“Why aren’t you in your room! You started your rut!”

The alpha growled a little, “I need to get him.” Her eyes flickered down to the small omega and sighed, rubbing a hand over her wrinkled face. She thought for a few moments before speaking up quietly “Go to your room, lock it. I’ll be sure to tell the elves to knock outside of your door to let you know food is there. I’ll have them deliver your schoolwork that your friends will get you as well” They nodded and they walked quickly to the Slytherin rooms, the alphas hands roaming all around the omegas body. Harry whined, hating the way he felt slick leak out of him and run down his legs. His trousers were going to be absolutely sticky and gross.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I messed up the chapters!!! I drafted chapter 7 and meant to post it today but then I put up chapter 8 and didn’t draft it and instead put it up 🔫 sorry y’all that’s my bad
> 
> ALSO SMUT WARNING IF YALL WANNA SKIP!!!

Harry wasn’t going to lie. As attracted as he was to Tom, he was scared to... _you_ _know_.

When the alpha locked the door to his room with the omega sat on his bed, he felt himself go pale. Harry’s scent was sour with anxiety and it made Tom’s rut seem a little less important in that moment. He sobered up, “Pup, what’s wrong?”

“I’m scared” Tom faced him, face morphing into a billion different emotions, mouth moving a million different ways before he could make sense of something. “Scared? Of me? Pup–“

“No!” Harry coughed, his words coming out louder then expected. “I mean, _no_ , I’m not scared of you. I just don’t— I’m scared that you’re gonna hurt me?” It came out as more of a question but the alpha disregarded that and stepped nearer to the male with the wonky, half-broken glasses. “I would never hurt you,” he paused, eyes searching all over the omegas face. “How can I show you that?”

The younger males bottom lip pulled into his mouth and he sucked on it while he thought. What would show that he wouldn’t hurt him? 

It took him the longest time, the alpha becoming restless and basically ready to rip the clothes off of the omega and call it a day. But that wouldn’t be right.

Harry looked up, eyes wide with hope. They shined as if they had the galaxy in them.

“Kiss me?”

“...kiss you?”

He nodded quickly and grinned a big stupid grin that Tom matched right back. He would never say no to that face.The alpha moved closer to Harry like a predator to its prey and his eyes were dark, stormy, scary. The omega whimpered a little and reached up to Riddle, his soft, small hands feelings around the alpha’s face for some grip while he handled the omega roughly so that they were sitting on each other.

Well.... more of Harry on Tom’s lap. 

“My beautiful omega...” Tom started, moving in closer to his face. Harry nodded, parting his lips. “I can’t wait to feel you... to love you, Merlin, you are perfect.” Tom’s fingers raked through the omegas hair for a few soft moments and then he suddenly pulled hard, pulling Harry’s head back so that his neck was exposed. The alpha growled lowly and licked at the skin— sucking and moaning, vibrating the area, until the younger male felt the alphas hard cock against his bum.

He ground down a little, whining in anticipation. “Fucking kiss me”

Tom smirked, “As you wish, princess”

His kissing style was rough but oh so delicious and Tom’s lips were so soft. Soft like the blankets Molly Weasley would gift at Christmas, soft like the fur on Moony’s back after he shifts on a full moon, soft like the pillows in the Gryffindor common room. Harry loved it. 

He moaned into the kiss, grinding into Tom’s lap until his own dick was hard and his ass leaked slick so wet and sticky he nearly came right then and there. The alpha pulled away, eyes a daze, lips red and wet. “You smell so good”

“Please” Harry’s voice was hoarse and it drove the older male crazy, his alpha stirred impatiently.

“Please what, pup?”

“Please,  _need you _ ...”

Tom growled and in an instance Harry was on the Slytherin’s bed with his trousers pulled down to his legs and his shirt lifted up so that Riddle could kiss up and down his chest and lower half. It wasn’t the most graceful but the scent of both Harry’s slick and arousal was all that Tom needed to pull out his cock and stroke himself while he gave the younger male hickeys on his hips.

“You,” kiss

“Are,” kiss

“So,” kiss

“Fucking hot,” Toms hips bucked into his hand almost uncontrollably and he whined at the pleasure. Harry watched his eyes roll back into his head as he tried to gain his composure again. When he spoke again he sounded breathless, “I just want to breed you, please”

Harry nodded, kicking off his shoes and trousers while he shakily got onto his hands and knees. He presented himself nervously for his alpha, preening at the way the Slytherin purred in delight and rubbed at his ass. 

“Do you want to do this? I don’t want to hurt you, even though I do want you so bad”

Harry nodded, “I want this so bad, please, want your knot.”

The alpha didn’t respond and Harry braced himself. He felt the bed under him shift and then—

_Oh_. Merlin.

“Fuck, yes, please” Tom’s cock filled him oh so delightfully, pushing in slow and making him feel full with.... him.

“Take it,” Tom growled. “Take it, pup”

Harry nodded and pushed his ass out as the alpha pounded into him, his loud moans filling the room and hazing both of their minds. They were both hot and panting like dogs, whining and growling at the feeling. Why had Harry never done this before? It feels so good.

“Salazar, I’m close, fuck. I’m so close, pup”

Harry moaned at his words, the connotation of them making him blush. He really just wanted to be bursting with pups if they were to be half as beautiful as Tom was...

And smart... and conniving... and handsome... and tall.

_You get it_.

Tom’s thrusts became lethargic and his moans became louder, more high pitched and whiny. He was going to cum.

Harry pushed back into the alpha, meeting him in time and throwing his head back.

“Come on, Harry, make me feel good,” he let out a loud moan as the omega clenched around him at his own orgasm, moaning and crying into the pillows. His slick stuck between the two as they both met their climaxes, moaning into each other mouths as the knot of the alpha closed them in together. The omega whined and came again, a pathetic release, at the feeling of the stretch.

They both heaved a little, breathing hard as the alpha fell into the sheets next to Harry.

“Can we do that again?”

Harry blushed, hiding his face in the alphas neck as he nodded. He could go again. 


	9. Chapter 9

“Fuck”

Tom rubbed at his head and groaned, sitting up in his bed. The knocking at his door was persistent as he shakily got up and opened to see Dobby gleefully holding onto a cart with food and books and papers. 

Tom smiled and took the cart from the creature, “Thank you, Dobby, you did good”

The house elf lit up and jumped happily, clapping his hands and turning around running, “Dobby did good! Dobby did good!”, until he poofed away.

“Alpha?” Tom stood straighter and closed the door, “Yes, pup?”

“Where’d you go?” The older male cursed silently to himself and rushed to Harry who was left in the bed, wincing as he propped himself up. A small whine escaped him as he clung to his friend. “Sorry, Harry, Dobby brought up schoolwork and breakfast. Do you want some?” He nodded a little and watched the older male rush to the cart and slowly bring over two plates for them both. It looked and smelled great.

The omegas stomach growled and he giggled a little, crossing his legs and digging in quickly. 

They sat in complete silence, the only sounds being their chewing. Harry let out a small sound, “What are we?”

“What?” Tom choked a little on his water. The younger male blushed, “What are we...? friends or mates or—“ Harry got cut off quickly, the alphas face as unmoving as stone. A flash of fear went through this eyes.

“Friends”

“ _Oh_ ”

Friends? After they had sex? After Tom Marvolo Riddle popped his knot in Harry James Potter two times?! FRIENDS?! After he came inside of him essentially completing a part of the bonding process to become mates? _F R I E N D S_?

“Why? Does that make you upset? Just thought we were mates”

Harry’s jaw dropped and he was ready to through the delicious eggs into the dumb alphas face. He felt his heart begin to beat quickly with anxiety, “You came inside of me Tom. You called me pup. Does that mean nothing to you?”

The male sat dumbstruck, eyebrows furrowed together. “No?”

The sudden stream of tears almost began— Harry’s eyes were brimmed with tears and he felt his heart break into a million pieces. His stomach felt empty and too full both at the same time. Time watched the emotions switch on his face. Sad, to angry, to confused, to disappointed, and then all over again. It was scary.

“I think I should go”

“What? No, please!”

Harry stood up, lip wobbling and legs like jelly, as he grabbed his robes, pulling them over his naked and used body.

Used. That’s how he felt.

His feelings for Tom felt fake now and he felt incredibly gross and used. He thought that maybe they would complete the mating process, bond, and move out after Hogwarts but that seemed out of the picture.

“Harry,” Tom begged, putting a hand on the omegas shoulder to stop him from leaving the room. “Let’s talk” he seethed, clenching his jaw.

“No, I don’t think I will. You decide to use me and take my virginity, thinking that we were going to bond and mate but you then tell me we are just mates. Mates _don’t_ fuck. Mates _don’t_ have feelings for each other—“

“Feelings? You have feelings for me?” Toms eyes were wide. His scent was off. It didn’t smell desirable. It made Harry want to cry.

“And they definitely don’t give each other love bites. You shag me and then reject me. Real smooth, Riddle” with a final hiss, the omega left the room, rushing out of the Slytherin tower with tears in his eyes. He just wanted to hide and never come back, everyone would know what he had done. What _they_ had done. 

Harry sobbed into the sleeve of his robe that was filled with the alphas intoxicating scent and he cursed loudly, voice strained and broken.   
  


“Fuck you, Tom Riddle!”

* * *

Harry locked himself in his room for three days— doing his homework and calling for elves up there as well. His eyes had become dull and deep bags from the lack of sleep decorated them. He felt dead, the heavy seed of rejection planted in him. He never wanted it to grow.

Ron and Hermione tried to contact him, knocking on the door and asking him what was wrong but he didn’t budge. He ignored them and it made him feel horrible. 

A knocking came at the window and he lazily look over, feeling a little curious when he saw Hedwig. He opened the window and took the parchment from her talons, opening it in confusion.

Who would want to write to him?

He read it slowly:

‘ _Please Harry,_

_ My deepest condolences to what I did to you. I freaked out and said friend when I really did mean it. Granger and Weasley, yes I finally learned their names, told me you haven’t come out for three days since we snagged. Have you been eating? Have you been showering? Are you caught up in your classes? _

_ I get that you’re upset with me and I would be too, I am a total tosser. I don’t expect you to forgive me but please come back, your friends are worried and the professors are just as worried.  _

_ Other than that.  _

_Merlin, I fucking can’t with you. Your scent has washed from my robes and it break my heart. I miss hanging off of you and scenting you. I miss holding you. I miss feeling you. I thought I would be fine and would be able to just see you in the hallways, but knowing I can’t see you is breaking me. I feel like I’m actually going insane._

_ Your friend, _

_Tom Riddle_ ’.

Harry could’ve laughed at how formally structured the letter was but he didn’t. He stared at the paper in confusion. A mistake? He _misses_ him?

The omega let out a growl and got out his own paper, petting the white owl that sat next to him on the desk.

‘ _Tom,_

_ I truly don’t know what to say, words escape me. _

_I have been showering and eating and doing my work, although I do truly feel gutted. Your resection hurt a lot, more then I realized and or expec_ ted.

_ I know, I’ve been ignoring Ron and Hermione and I love them, but I cannot face anyone right now. I feel like a dementor... minus the killing people. _

_ Come and see me? I think we should really talk _

_Harry_ ’.

He sat back with a huff and handed the owl the parchment that he has rolled up. He tied it with a lovely gold and cherry red ribbon he was gifted and sent the owl on her way, giving her a little treat for her short travels.

He held his breath and waited. 


	10. Chapter 10

Tom got the letter at lunch and immediately shot up from the Slytherin table, which received lots of odd looks, grabbed the last bit of his sandwich and made his way quickly to the Gryffindor tower. His heart raced in his chest.

‘Come meet me?’ It replayed in his mind over and over again.

He wanted to see him! Maybe he hadn’t messed up that bad then.  
  


When Tom got to the moving stairs he stopped at the painting of the fat lady and stared at her unamused-like as she grinned at him smugly. “Slytherin heir! What brings you here?”

Her chunky fingers tapped against the drinking glass mockingly. Tom replied boringly, “I’m here to see Harry Potter. Caput Draconis” she gasped and the painting flung open, revealing the entrance to the common room, as she started to sing. 

“He knows!” She cried loudly to the other paintings. They looked at her oddly. “He knows!” 

The alpha rolled his eyes and made his way quickly up to the boys chambers, “Harry?” He called a little loudly. “Harry!” A door opened and Potter looked at the alpha, and Godric he looked terrible. Tom winced and pushed his way through, the dreadful scent of the lonely omega hitting him full force. The alpha in him begged him to take care of Harry.

“Omega, you smell so sad,”

“I am” Harry said quietly, his head down somberly. Tom took note of his he played with his small, soft hands.

“You look... not great. Did I do this?” The omega hesitated before he nodded slowly, making the alpha cuss to himself. Tom’s hands gripped at his hair angrily. Why would he do this to his own pup? His own beautiful pup who was so torn and hurt over him saying that they were friends. Why hadn’t he known?

The alpha gently held Harry, his hands gripping at his small shoulders. “I just want to say,” Tom started shakily, gulping nervously . “I think you are beautiful. That day was amazing and I am just as sad as you that we didn’t mate and I am sorry I said we are just friends. You are right, I came in  you and friends just don’t do that. I got scared and I spoke blindly,” he let out a breath and watched carefully at the omegas face. His emotions didn’t change, so all Tom could do was sigh in disappointment. “I have feelings for you, I really thought it was obvious. I think of you as mine, my mate, my _pup_.”

Harry whined and closed his eyes, his head digging itself into Tom’s chest. The boy shook a little, crying silently into the Slytherin robes. Tom hugged him, shushing him and kissing on the top of his messy, curly, black hair.

“Shush, pup. I’m very sorry I hurt you, will you forgive me?”

Harry looked up through his wet eyelashes and opened his mouth a little, a sad sound coming from it. It broke Tom’s heart.

“Yes alpha”

The older male hummed, satisfied, and kissed the omegas lips softly but with passion. He didn’t want his pup to ever feel used again. The mere thought of that made his heart lurch out of his chest.

“Good boy, _now_ , let me take care of you... yeah?”

* * *

Harry laid in Toms arms very naked and very in his own head. His orgasms played in his mind and he could feel the slight twitch of his cock at the thought of what Tom had done to him. The alpha made love to him, starting slow and sensual and then finishing hard and rough, growling in the omegas ear as he bred him three, four, five times over until they were both tired and sore. 

“How’re you feeling, princess?” The feminine nickname made Harry grin shyly, “Really good, I feel amazing. Thank you, Tom”

He hummed and nodded, smiling into the small kiss that he gave the omega. The dramatics of the last three days all washed away as their scents mixed happily.


	11. Chapter 11

The two boys woke up the next day happy as ever, getting ready together and leaving the room together hand in hand. People watched them walk together, glowing and laughing.

“Mate! Bullocks, we missed you so much” Ron’s arms flung around Harry and the omega giggled, hugging back his friend. Hermione sneaked behind him and hugged him as well, her curly hair tickling his ear.

“I missed you guys too, a lot. I’m really sorry I was ignoring you I just felt really horrible” the beta female look at him worriedly. “Are you feeling better now? Your scent smells different...”

Harry stilled for a bit and snuck a glance at Tom who only shrugged, not look worried at all. “I feel way better now, but what do you mean that I smell different?”

She sniffed again and so did Ron, their noses twitching. “It’s like,” she started, thinking for a little. “It smells like when my aunt got pregnant! It smells like that but... you can’t be pregnant you’re a virgin.”

Harry’s face blew up in flames and Tom snickered. Yeah, Virgin.

“Um, yeah. I have no idea.”

His two friends looked at him a little suspiciously but shrugged it off, tagging along with him and Tom as they made their way to their classes.

Harry’s brain couldn’t help but tune out his friends and linger on Hermione saying not only was his scent different but it smelled like her pregnant aunts scent had. That was odd. He couldn’t be pregnant. They may have not used a protection potion but the chance to get pregnant when he wasn’t in heat was very low, slim to none.

“Pup,” Tom said softly, his dark eyes looking at the omega. “You smell worried” Harry nodded. “She said I smelled pregnant, do I?”

Tom’s face was instantly in Harry’s neck and he made a little sound, almost like a hum, “I have no clue what smelling pregnant smells like but you smell more good, if that’s possible. I love it, definitely different but not bad.” Harry calmed down a little and smiled shakily, entering the classroom with his friends. Sometimes he was just too fed up to deal with classes.

And now was that time. 

* * *

Dinner rolled around and the omega felt nauseous, barely being able to stomach his food at all. Tom sat at the Slytherin table with his house while the omega whined into Ginnys shoulder, rubbing his stomach at the pain he felt.

“I hate this,” he whined. Ginny cooed and pet his head, hoping that it would comfort him in the slightest bit. It did, but he just wished it was his alpha hand. “I feel like there’s a bloody bludger shoved in my arsehole.” A few Gryffindors around them choked and stared at Harry like he was insane and he blushed, mumbling out an apology. 

“What did you do? Did you eat something spoiled?” He pulled a face and shrugged. He definitely didn’t, Hogwarts wouldn’t give him something that was rank. 

“Not that I know of.”

Hermione let out a little laugh, “You _know_ , we could go to the hospital wing to get you a pregnancy—“ the omega growled, feeling the slightest bit of annoyance edge up his back. “Don’t” he is not pregnant. He _cannot_ be pregnant.

The beta shut her mouth real quick but smirked a little, holding her hands up in a silent defense. She shot Ron a look and then continued eating. He wasn’t pregnant. He felt the hand on his head stop petting him and he quickly looked up with a whine, the noise stopping dead in his throat when he saw Draco. Ginny looked at him with sparkles in her eyes... bloody bint. 

“What did you do to Tom? He won’t shut up about you,” Harry merely shrugged and swallowed the rising anxiety he felt. The blonde alpha stared at him with fury in his eyes, his skinny arms crossed together cockily. “Did you drug hum, Potter? Did you slip something in his pumpkin juice last time he was over at the Gryffindor table? Didn’t know you were a slimy tart to go mess ‘round with Slytherins best 7th year, huh? He gives you attention and uses you and you go take advantage of it and slip him something bad.” 

The alpha felt a confidence surge through him at the look on Harry’s face and he stood taller, catching the attention of everyone, including the professors. His voice was loud and echoed, “HARRY POTTER IS NOTHING BUT A DIRTY SLAG AND SLIPPED TOM RIDDLE A POTIO—“

“No I didn’t!” Harry was standing now, chest heaving quickly and eyes blown out wide. His voice was shaky and not confident at all but he projected it loudly for everyone to hear. He didn’t dare look in Tom’s direction, he felt ashamed. I didn’t d-drug Tom Riddle. I like him and he is my— my,” he let out a small noise. Tom stood up, ready to cause a scene before Pansy’s hand shot out to grab onto him. 

He looked down at her and she mumbled out a soft ‘ _don’t_ ’. She didn’t understand though, that was _his_ omega and an alpha was targeting him. Tom stood his ground and started to make his way to the two. No one payed attention to him though, too attached to the omega and alpha causing the scene.

“He is my mate, I am his pup. We are in the process of bonding, I wouldn’t give him a p-potion or hurt him please, I–“

“ _ENOUGH_ ,” Dumbledore stood up from the table, his hands banging on the wood violently, causing not only the students to flinch but the professors as well. “100 points from Slytherin. I will not tolerate the harassment of an omega from an alpha student here, if the two are mated and in different houses then they are mated. Malfoy, I suggest you sit down before your parents are contacted immediately, this behavior is unwelcome here at Hogwarts.” The room erupted into loud talking as the headmaster sat down and Draco stood stunned, turning to glare at the omega one more time before going back to the table shamefully. 

Harry sat back down in his seat and crumbled pathetically into the wood of the table, his robes bunched up around him. He sobbed into the fabric, his cries sullen and morbid. His friends watched him sadly, wanting to reach out but deciding to just let him cry.

Just as things got better it got _worse_.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is there are any errors please don’t bully me too much!! I have no beta/editor and I don’t have a lot of time to look these over!! When I do look them over, which is usually very quickly, I may pass over things! 
> 
> So I apologize   
> But yes :3  
> Enjoyyyy

Harry was avoided like the plague, after the scene in dining hall, in hallways and so was Draco, the two, so different, were treated the same. Tom even seemed to be ignoring him and it made the omega lash out, almost ripping apart his room from the pure devastation he felt. Instead, he  went to bed lonely, clutching at his robes that smelled faintly of Tom and in the morning he made sure that he was the first one out and awake so he didn’t get any sympathy stares like last night. The omega shuddered at the thought, he _hated_ sympathy.

“Harry!” He glanced behind him, smiling a little to see Neville and Blaise dragging each other by the arm, faces split in a large grin, as they walked towards him. Their happiness made him happy. “Hi,” he said softly, “you lot look absolutely beaming, what’s the occasion?”

Neville grinned and hugged Harry, “We just came by to say how much we love and appreciate you, isn’t that right Blaise?” The Alpha nodded and hugged Harry as well, laughing a little at how shocked and confused he had looked. “Everyday is Harry love and appreciation day, but today it gets physical.” Harry squinted his eyes suspiciously but nodded slowly and watched the two walk away. That was odd.

“Harry! Come get my love!” Ron shouted from afar, practically barreling into him. The ginger laughed loudly as the omega groaned, hugging his friend back. “I love you Ron but what is this? I just had Neville and Blaise Zambini come up to me saying it’s ‘love and appreciate Harry day’.”

“Bullocks,” the ginger cussed softly. He looked around, “I’m not supposed to tell you this but after you went to your room last night it’s going around that  Tom messed up Malfoyin the Slytherin common room I guess, and is now telling everyone to show you love”

_ Excuse me? _

“Excuse me?” Harry choked out, eyes wide. That was such a... weird request. 

Ron merely shrugged, “Dunno mate, Fred and George said they were coming to kiss you so make sure Tom doesn’t kill them” Harry stood there with his mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water as his friend ran back to Hermione. The female beta waved at him and blew him a kiss.

“What the fuck” the omega mumbled to himself silently. He kept moving through the hallways though, not entirely making contact with everyone but would hear an occasional yell of his name and something along the lines of ‘you’re amazing, lad!’. Yet, he hasn’t seen Tom at all. 

It made him feel sour.

Harry made his way quickly to his Herbology class. Not his favorite but not his least favorite.

He sat down quickly in a seat closest to a beautiful, fully bloomed muggle plant and smiled at professor Sprout kindly. The students quickly filed in and he looked around, Tom sat a few seats away from him and he made a face, feeling even more sour then before. Why was he avoiding him?

“We are going to settle down with today’s lesson and instead of handling things we are going to learn—“ and then it was radio static. Harry stared at the professors movements, his brain moving a mile-a-minute with about a million other things. His stomach lurched uncomfortably and he groaned, clutching at it a little. A noise left him and the students, including the professor, stared at him. 

“Oh, I’m sorry. Am I offending you, Mister Potter?” Harry shook his head and it took him a few moments to speak, “Bullocks, I’m going to be sick.” The teacher gasped and a bunch of the students jumped away from him, their seats crashing to the ground and knocking over of the the plants below them.

The omega clutched at his mouth, feeling the bile rise, as he looked around for something to spit into before someone transfigured a bucket for him. He smiled gratefully and vomited up what felt like his whole small intestine.

“Mister Potter, do you need to go to the hospital wing?” The omega shook his head before he vomited again, his cheeks drenched with tears and his stomach burning. He felt a hand on his back and he felt himself being walked somewhere, probably the hospital wing.

“W-Where—“

“The hospital wing, pup. You’re sick”

Harry’s head shot up and he looked at the alpha in shock but the male remained staring foreword, features like stone. 

“But you hate me. Why would you take me?” 

Tom’s head snapped to the omega and he looked offended, “I don’t hate you. Why do you think that?” Chewing the inside of his cheek, the omega shrugged as if he didn’t know the answer. But he did. “Draco said you were using me you were ignoring me since what happened with him — I hope you don’t think I poisoned you or put a potion on you cause I didn’t!” 

The alpha hummed sadly, rubbing a this omegas back, “I’m sorry if it seemed I was ignoring you. What happened with Draco made me so bloody angry and after I confronted him in the common room, I wanted to do something for you. I know you didn’t drug me or do anything to me, and I haven’t and will not use you. I’m still sorry, pup, I should’ve sat with you” Harry’s eyebrows furrowed and he nodded, “It’s okay, alpha”, letting Tom sit him down on one of the white beds as they got to the wing.

Madam Pomfrey looked at them oddly, obviously not expecting students today.

“May I help you two?” Tom smiled kindly and nodded, “Harry Potter had been feeling sick for a few days and threw up in our Herbology class.” 

She winced and nodded, instantly coming to the boys aid. “Poor thing. Have you had your heat recently?” When he shook his head her eyebrows rose, “Are you mated?”

“Not fully” she hummed again, knowing the implications of that, and nodded. “Let me go get something, you stay here, it won’t be long at all.”

The clacking on her heels echoed off of the high ceilings and Harry watched Tom watch him, their expressions both telling the same story. They were both worried. Madam Pomfrey came back quickly, as she promised, with a smooth yellow potion in a skinny, short bottle. She popped the cork and handed it to the omega, it smelled medicinal and bubbled, “It’s a pregnancy potion, it’ll tell whether or not you are carrying by the side effects.” The omega looked oddly into the small bottle before drinking it. He winced at the taste and swallowed it harshly.

“What side effects?”

She waved her hand, “Just small things. If you are pregnant it’ll simply change the color of your eyes, and if you are not then it won’t change anything” Harry nodded and watched as the nurse watched him carefully, opening his eyes with her fingers and handling his face gently.

“Have you been sexual recently?”

Harry blushed but nodded and she glanced at him quickly, “With protection potions or no?” He shook his head and she sighed.

“Who was the alpha, Mr.Potter?”

“Me,” Tom spoke up. “I was going through my rut.” 

She sighed again, even heavier this time and looked back at Harry’s eyes again. Madam Pomfrey opened them up with her fingers, humming and shaking her head. She turned to the small table between the beds, writing something down on a clipboard. Tom looked at him like he has three heads and Harry braces for the worst.

“Well, hopefully you spent your time together wisely and plan to get mated because you’re pregnant, Mr.Potter!”

“Fuck.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are these coming out too fast???? Are y’all enjoying these?? I hope you are and I hope it t moving too fast or anything!!! 
> 
> To preface!!  
> • They aren’t officially together yet  
> • Yes I have been skewing a bit from how Hogwarts is canonically   
> • Fuck JK Rowling and her transphobic ass
> 
> And yeah !!
> 
> A few things will make more sense soon :33 
> 
> Have a good thanksgiving (if you celebrate it) !!!


	13. Chapter 13

The two males walked side by side, voices quiet. “What are we going to do?” Harry shuddered and shrugged his shoulders, his gaze shifted down to the hallway floors. They were old and cracked a bit, but held a charm that filled Harry with warmth. He loved Hogwarts— through good and bad.

“Do you... do you want to keep it?” The omegas head shot up and he stared at Tom, his eyes wide and his heart beating about a mile a minute. “D-Do you not want them? I don’t want to have them if you don’t want—!“ Tom cut the boy off with a quick kiss to the lips, cupping his cheeks and rubbing at them softly. His eyes, soft, shone like a thousand stars that Harry had seen at the top of the astronomy tower, late at the night as he let all of his worries slip away. 

  
“ Pup, I would rather _die_ then not keep the baby. I want this with _you_ , do you trust me?” Harry’s hands were snatched from his side and held securely in Toms own warm, larger hands. It made him melt a bit. It took a while for the omega to answer but he did, voice strained and filled with worry. 

“Yeah, I d-do”

They continued down the hallway to the paved grounds where they, and a few other students, walked around talking. Harry looked down at his stomach and rubbed it, feeling a little bubble of happiness pop inside of him. Him and Tom’s _baby_? Growing _inside_ of _him_? That’s just what every omega born wants to to hear after they present— to know they’re good enough to bear children and to satisfy their alpha. 

Harry is _satisfying_ Tom’s alpha. The thought alone made him purr, he grinned and let his head rest on Tom’s shoulder, “Do you want to tell anyone?” The alpha looked down at him quickly and shrugged. “It’s really up to you, I don’t want people to hurt you or harass you, but if you feel comfortable enough to tell people then tell me” Harry grinned.

“I’m comfortable now!”

“Pup—“

“Let’s go tell everyone!”

“Harry—“

“Oh my godric, they’re gonna be so cute! If they’re a girl I want their name to be Ginevra, cause Ginny is my best friend, and if they’re a boy I want their name to be James!” Tom growled a little, “Pup, I know you’re excited but _please_... no child of mine is being named after a Weasley kid. They’re already going to be forced to be friendly with each other, that’s enough torture” the omega gasped, hitting Tom’s shoulder, while the older male just laughed loudly, clutching at his chest as if he had heard a good joke. Harry didn’t find it funny, instead, he whined and pouted.

“You’re so mean! What would you name the girl then, hm?”

A finger came up to Tom’s chin and it tapped, tapped, tapped as he thought. Suddenly, he brightened up, his stance straighter and more confident now.

“Nagini! Nagini Potter-Riddle” Harry fake gagged, “That name is horrible, Tom. If anything you’re taking _my_ last name”

“Am not!”

“Oh please, Tom Potter-Riddle sounds like a mess” the alpha hummed and nosed at Harry’s neck, his voice came out like a whisper, “It won’t when you’re moaning it”

“Tom!”

* * *

The two sat at the Gryffindor table with big smiles on their faces. 

“You look rabid, mate, you okay?” Harry scowled at his friend, but went back to smiling widely. He picked at his, very large, plate of food and shook his head. “I’m great! Very spiffy, almost so spiffy that my body decided to produce a baby.” His friends’, and a few eavesdroppers, eyes went wide and they started to stare at his stomach, congratulating him. They hugged him and cheered by clinking their glasses of pumpkin juice together.

“Salazar, you’re gonna get so big,” Ginny cried, enveloping her best friend. “I can’t wait to hold them!”

Harry grinned and clasped Tom’s hand on his lap, rubbing the Slytherins soft skin with his thumb.

“They’re going to be gorgeous and I can’t wait to hold them in my nest, and give them kisses, and love them so much.” The table cooed and he blushed. He was so excited. Harry looked at Tom and saw how warm and gentle his eyes had gotten, the alphas pupils almost fully blown out; but not in a bad way.

It almost looked like love.

It _was_ love. 

“You’re something else, Potter” Tom muttered out, kissing his omega on the cheek and then the mouth and then the neck.  Harry grinned at the affection, “And that’s good?” The older male laughed loudly. “Of course it is, I’m obsessed with you. You’ve plagued my mind like some... some hex. It’s amazingly horrid, and I love it”

The omega grinned and went lax against his mate, “I could say the same for you.”


	14. Chapter 14

“Can I make a nest?” Was the sentence that woke Tom right up from his sleep-induced daze. The alpha in him screamed yes but thepart of him that thought rationally said no. Tom groaned and rolled on top of the omega, kissing along his neck and cheek, nibbling at his ear.

“You know I’d love you to but—“ Harry sprung up, nearly knocking their heads together and grinned widely, “Thank you! I want to please you alpha, so much, I want to please you and our pups” 

Fuck. Tom moaned and fisted the cloth of Harry’s robes, bringing him closer, “You have no idea how hard that made me, pup. Fuck, you just can’t say those things, Harry.” Harry purred and made these eyes that drove Tom crazy— they were borderline sex: slit and dark. List swam in the murky waters that were his eyes and the alpha could feel it swirl in the pit of his stomach, awaking his cock. 

“Why can’t I, alpha? Don’t you want to be in our nest? We can shag in there, snog in there, touch...” he fluttered his lashes, feigning innocence. Tom knew better, he has had Harry underneath him, he has heard the dirty, dirty words his pup has said. Nothing innocent ran through Harry. “Doesn’t that sound good?” 

The Slytherin growled, “The urge to pin you down and put another pup inside of you is very strong, princess. I suggest you run along now and start working on our temporary nest before you end up like Molly Weasley.” Harry giggled and moved out from beneath Tom, sending him a wink and moving to collect clothes, blankets, and whatever he could find with both his and Tom’s scent on them. 

The alpha groaned and got up from the bed shakily, his legs trembling from beneath him. “I’m— I have to go to the bathroom” Harry only nodded at him and turned back around, melding the clothes together and sticking them in places that plumped the nest up. Tom ran down the stairs and to the Slytherinbathroom where he locked himself in one of the stalls of the very large room. He dropped his pants down to his ankles and sat on the closed toilet, wrapping a shaky hand around his rock hard cock. 

It whimpered pathetically in his hold, tip red as a muggle firetruck, as he stroked it gently. He mumbled a quick wandless lubrication spell and began to flick his wrist with a professional ease, the pleasant feeling making his shudder and moan loudly. His pleasure echoed off the walls and he whimpered, like an omega in heat, already feeling the need to cum. 

He squeezed his shaft a little, reaching down to squeeze his balls and play with them a little, fondling the wrinkled skin with fervor. “Fuck, pup. So good for alpha, s-so good—“ he cut himself with a harsh yelp, his head banging painfully on the stall wall next to him. “Gonna cum, fuck want to knot you so bad... fill you with my—“ he moaned, stroking himself quickly until he came all over the white and green floors of the Slytherin common room bathroom. He groaned, cleaning up his cum with another wandless spell, and whimpering out a short, “babies” before he was up and back with Harry. 

The omega stared at him, sniffing him wildly. 

“You went and got off!” Tom smirked and shrugged, “And it felt good too”

Harry shoved his shoulder with his hand and the older male laughed, “What?! I was turned on, you said all those things to me and just left”

“You told me to make the nest, I would never disobey my _alpha_ ” Tom groaned and felt his worn out cock give a little twitch. “Stop, pup. You’re ruining me”

All Harry did was giggle.

* * *

“Done!” Harry said excitedly, clapping as he jumped back and showed the nest. Tom grinned and looked at it— it looked so warm and inviting. The mixing smell of Harry’s sweet scent and Tom’s own odd one mixed so well together, it was like a study session in the library, hunched over some parchments and some old Hogwarts books while eating a sweet. It was everything and more that he could’ve asked for.

“It looks amazing, Harry”

The omega nodded and got in it, wiggling happily in it and purring. A satisfied omega, everything an Alpha wants and desires. There was no use in having an omega if you didn’t make them happy. Tom, felling full of pride, jumped in right next to Harry and kissed his sweet omega. His tongue slipping right in to feel and claim him all over again. Harry moaned and clutched at Tom’s robes, his noises get drowned out the further that Tom’s tongue went. 

“A-Alpha,” Harry moaned, finally free from the Slytherin. His body shook. “Please”

“As you wish, omega”

Almost in an instance, both of their clothes were off and Harry laid beneath Tom, his head tossed back in submission and he whimpered. Tom ate that up, taking full advantage of the omega in this state by kissing and sucking almost every part of his body. His inner thighs, his stomach, his hips, his waist, his chest— they were all covered in deep purple hickies. Harry’s cock leaked so much precum and his ass released so much slick that Tom thought he was going to cum already... just at some little sucking.

He smirked, “Can I suck your nipples, love? Can I taste you?” Harry let out a moan and nodded. 

“Yes, s-sir” 

And Tom wasted no time. His head was at Harry’s chest sucking one of his sensitive nipples while one of his hands flicked and tweaked the other one. Harry arched off of the nest and writhed away from the feeling. It was too good. The Slytherin pulled away, “I can’t wait till my pup is full with milk— big tits and big nipples for me to suck and play with”

Harry nodded and looked at Tom with nearly all black eyes, “Yes! Yes, alpha! Just for you!”

“ _Perfect_ ”

Tom moved to Harry’s other nipple and sucked hungrily, enjoying the loud moans and whimpers from his omegas mouth. “Oh Godric, Salazar, Tom. G-Gonna cum~” his hips bucked wildly into the air and then both Tom and Harry were covered in the omegas cum. 

“Fuck, fuh- _ugh_ ” Harry’s voice cracked a little and Tom smirked, chuckling a little, he stroked himself a little too, cumming not long after all over the omegas stomach. It dropped into his belly button and he grinned. 

“You feeling alright, baby?” He nodded sleepily and Tom cleaned them up, making sure his pup and baby were warm, comfortable, and happy...

Check, check, check.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cute fluffy fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short n sweet!! Hope you’re enjoying <33

Word spread quick that Harry and Tom were bearing children and there were mixed reactions. Half of the people were excited that someone was pregnant at Hogwarts, and the rest thought they were disgusting for having a baby before getting mated. They weren’t even dating either.

Harry barely talked to anyone that whole day, being stuck at Tom’s side all day throughout the classes while his alpha snapped at anyone that got too close. It was both his alpha instincts and Tom not wanting people being mean to the boy he loved.

_Loved_? The word startled him a little, but he was warming up to it quickly. The time he spent with Harry was amazing and he saw them being together, raising their pup. “Can I be honest for a second?” Tom said softly, rubbing at Harry’s thigh with the pad of his tongue. The omega preened at the feeling and nodded, “Yes, alpha?”

“Do you want to date me? Do you want to be mated together?” Harry felt a little flabbergasted, having turned around in his seat to stare at the older male incredulously. His expression looked offended. “Of course I do! Why would you think I didn’t?”

“I don’t know, I never thought to ask cause it feel like we already are but... with all of the comments people are making, it’s making me rethink everything” Harry cooed and kissed the alphas nose softly, “Don’t listen to them, Tom. We leave Hogwarts so soon, we are almost done and not only will we be together but we will barely talk to anyone here,” The Slytherin shrugged. His usual smooth and cocky attitude dwindled to a pathetic one. “H-How about we mate... today! We can mark each other and-and court each other! In the nest too!”  Tom’s smile was back, much to Harry’s relief, and he nodded, kissing the omega swiftly.

“That sounds _perfect_ , pup. I’ll take any and every opportunity to have you under me.”

* * *

The end of dinner was filled with anxious scents and short glances that made the people around them nervous and yet so curious, but when they finished they left, basically running, to the Slytherin tower weretheir nest was in Tom’s room. 

Harry’s heart beat widely in his chest when Tom pushed him down, mouth in a smirk.

“Show me your neck, princess” 

Harry whimpered and nodded, baring his neck for the alpha to not only sniff his scent glands but to also plot where he wanted to mark him. “God, you smell good,” he muttered, lapping at the soft skin of Harry’s shoulder, right above his collar bone. “Mm, that’ll be a good spot.”

Harry’s eyes were at the back of his head, the mere thought of an alpha mating him, to be with him for life, made him feel more pleasure than he ever had. He laid rigid as the alpha bit into him, hissing in pain at the initial split of skin before moaning. Their scents were mixing and it was obviously incomplete, seeing as he hadn’t marked the alpha yet, but it was intoxicating. So heavenly. 

“N-Now me, pup” The omega nodded shakily and watched as the alpha, his alpha soon enough, bared his own neck for him. Whimpering softly, Harry placed his hands on Tom’s biceps and he tore into the skin, at the same spot he had bit into the omega just on the opposite side. Tom cursed under his breath before he let out a sigh of relief, enjoying the feeling of being mated and the smell.

Tom sagged next to Harry, licking up the blood that slowly came out from the new wound. Harry enjoyed the attention, smiling and purring into his neck. Their mate link had already began to piece together— their thoughts and feelings becoming not only heightened but seemed to meld into each other.

“We’re dating... right?”

Tom laughed and kissed his mate on the lips, softly, “Of course we are, I thought we already established that, pup” Harry blushed and shrugged, making the alpha laugh yet again. 

“I love you” Harry said softly, definitely not expecting to Tom to hear him. But he did, and he smiled widely, feeling the sense of home and love fill him.

“I’ve loved you forever.”


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time skip three months in the future!!! The boys are out of Hogwarts :33

It’s been three months since Harry and Tom had been in Hogwarts, they finished their N.E.W.T.S and graduated, leaning off of each other happily as they waved to the other students and the professors. Tom got a job at a small antique store called Borgen and Burke’s. He seemed to enjoy it, which made Harry happy.   
  


The omega rubbed at his bulging stomach, laying on the dusty couch of 12 Grimmauld Place. “Fuck, my back burns” he moaned out of pain. He was only three months along but his bump had gotten considerably larger and the pain of bearing a child was... ever so present. His baby was healthy and they were going to find the gender soon, he was excited and secretly wished it was a girl. Don’t tell Tom.

”You okay, pup?” Tom rushed to his omegas side, rubbing at his lower back and sitting the ravenette up. The alphas face was flushed with worry and heat, he’s been working on the nursery since they’ve basically left Hogwarts. They wanted a gender neutral-ish looking room, thinking it would be better to raise the baby with every color than a gender assigned color.

Harry whimpered and cuddled up to Tom, his hands shaky. “I swear to god this baby is going to kill me before it can even come out.” Tom growled, “Don’t say that, I would rather have no baby than to not have you, pup. _Please_ ” The omega looked up at the older male and nodded. He would rather have no baby to stay with Tom, as hurtful as it felt to say that. The baby would understand.

”It’s just a little pain, ‘mione told me this would happen but I didn’t expect it so soon” Tom nodded and his hands that were on the omega’s lower back moved to his shoulders, massaging the muscles and making the tenderness of his aches alleviate. “You’re so brave, my pup. So handsome, so beautiful, look at you fattening up carrying my pup.”

Tom nosed at his omegas neck and smirked, his pheromones suffocated Harry, blinding the omega into submission. He craned his head back for the male and whined, “Yes, alpha. I love carrying your ba—“

”Don’t speak,” Tom cut off with a growl. “Let me make you feel better, want you to know how special you are to me”. Harry nodded, his mouth tight together. He didn’t dare speak against an alpha, especially _his_ alpha. All the curly-haired omega did was moan lightly at the feeling of his mate’s scent sticking to his skin- the parchment and ink scent that's become oh so familiar, that's now his favorite thing, moving through him like a hex. He was so used to the feeling but at the same time, he wasn't. He loved it nonetheless. 

"Love when you purr, it makes me know that I'm being a good alpha for you.. am I being a good alpha, pup? Speak to me..." Harry nodded frantically, panting, and turning towards the older male. "Yes, you're such a good alpha, Tom! Y-You take good care of me s-so good."

Tom grinned, his smile skinny and sly, he knew Harry was going to say that. He knew his worth. The alpha rubbed at Harry’s stomach, his large hands feeling at the slight bump he had on his stomach. It wasn’t big of course, it’s only been 3 months out of 7. “Can I have a kiss, baby?”

Harry nodded and sat up straight, kissing the older male’s smiling lips. Tom’s hand wrapped around the back of the omega’s head and he brought him in as close as he could. They pulled away, “I love you, pup”

”I love you too, Tom.”

* * *

Harry used the Floo network to make his way to St. Mungo’s hospital early in the morning. He smiled upon seeing the nurse who ushered him in, her cheeks rosy and uniform fresh and clean.

“Good morning, Mr.Potter. How’s the baby?” He rubbed at his stomach. “Good, I think. But that’s what I’m here for.” She laughed and nodded, leading the male down a hallway and behind a curtain next to a machine Hermione told him was made by muggles to see inside of the stomach of who was carrying. She said it had other uses other but Harry blanked them. 

“Okay I’m going to rub this on your stomach, turn the machine on and then put this on you. You’ll see your baby on the screen.” This was the second time Harry had used this machine and he was nervous but excited. The nurse quickly turned on the machine and rubbed the cold jelly on his stomach, the machine beeped, showing a black screen before she put it on and there was a gray and white image. It was the inside of his stomach and his baby— arms, legs, head, all there, moved around. 

Harry gawked at the screen, his eyes wide as he stared at the baby. It’s steady heartbeat played at the bottom...

baboom... baboom.

”Your baby boy, Mr.Potter, is _very_ healthy. He’s looking strong and growing just as good. We can—“ Harry sat up from the table and looked at the confused nurse, she stood rigid, not expecting him to react that way. “Boy?” He rasped out. “W-When...? Boy?”

She let out a breath, “You can see here he has his—“ Harry cut her off again. “You— how can you tell? It’s so early still! Stop lying to me!”

She shushed the male and laid him down, “Mr.Potter, please remain calm we do not want to put stress on the baby. Wizards give birth generally faster than muggles and their babies grow faster. I’m sorry you were not informed” Harry sat in shock, eyes to the ceiling as the nurse looked at him expecting a response. She sighed, shaking her head and walking away. She had cleaned his stomach with a spell and gave him printed photos of the sonogram. 

Her heels clicked in the distance as Harry shuffled to the fireplace and floo’d back home, sonogram in his hands all crumpled. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if there’s any mistakes in this chapter


	17. Chapter 17

“Hey, pup!” Tom was home from work. He was sat on the old couch watching the TV they had gotten for the ancient place. Harry’s face remained tight as stone and he stepped out of the fireplace. He held out the sonogram, “Did you know?”

”Huh?” Tom’s head turned and he watched Harry’s face contort in ugly ways. He was mad— the treacle tart scent shifting to one of sour milk. It stung the alphas nose in a gross way. Harry only shoved the picture in his face, his voice growing louder.

”Did you fucking know that we were having a boy?! Did you know that I was going to give birth sooner?!” Tom sat dumbfounded, mouth opening and closing like he was a fish. Tears gathered in the omega’s eyes and he started to sob, crumbling to the floor in a dramatic heap.

Tom reacted quickly and fled to his mate’s distress, catching him so he didn’t fully fall. “Omega, what’s wrong? Talk to me”

”The nurse spoiled to me that w-we’re having a boy and that he’s– I thought I was supposed to be pregnant for 9 months! Why would you keep that from me?!” Tom was confused. His head spun wildly and he stared at the ravenette. “I didn’t know that we were having a boy, pup, I was expecting a bit more time before we had found out and I guess I just assumed you knew it was 7 months... I’m sorry, my pup” Harry whimpered and laid his head on Tom’s cheat, his tears damping the cotton of the alpha as shirt. After they graduated from Hogwarts, they both incorporated muggle clothes into their usual wardrobe, finding the casual-ness of the garments comfortable.

Harry sat up a little and wiped his eyes, letting his boyfriend put his hair behind his ear and kiss his forehead. They sat in silence together, just purely basking in their mixing scents. “Please don’t say you s-sorry, you did nothing wrong, Alpha” the omega finally spoke up, responding to Tom. His boyfriend hummed and nodded, nuzzling his head into the ravenette’s neck.   
  


“If you say so pup, but I feel so bad that _that_ is how we found out. I wish it could’ve gone better”

Harry hummed and nodded, his eyes trained on the newly painted walls, “I do too.”

* * *

The next day, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and Harry all gathered on the semi-busy street of Diagon Alley, a lot of little wizards and witches running around excitedly. Harry rubbed at his stomach and looked around, “Where do you lot want to eat at? We’re ravenous” Ron perked up and grinned, “Leaky Cauldron, mate! It’s the best option for you both, innit?”

Harry and Ron looked at the two girls and they nodded before filing into the loud restaurant. It was mostly filled with Hogwarts students who must’ve gotten some time off for lunch, they were quite loud and all looked a bit young. The omega smiled softly at the thought that he was once like that too.

Ginny elbowed him, “Come on, we got a table” They all shuffled to one of the farthest tables and sat down.

”How’s the baby?” Hermione looked at him with a large smile, practically jumping with excitement. The omega, though, frowned.

”He’s good–“

” _HE_?!”

”Bullocks mate, he?!”

”You found out?!”

He chuckled dryly at his friends who stared at him with bug eyes, their mouths hanging open in complete shock. “Yeah... the nurse spoiled it for me yesterday when I went for a check up. It bummed me out, but I’m overall happy to know.” Hermione frowned and Ginny rubbed his arm, mumbling soft words to him. She kissed his cheek and ruffled his hair quickly, causing the male to scowl at her.

”Merlin, Did Tom know?” Harry shook his head at Ron’s question. The ginger continued, “Do you guys know what his name will be?” Harry blushed a little and shrugged, his gaze shifting to the dark wood of the Cauldron tables.

”I was leaning towards James, but I’m not sure...”

Hermione shot up, “I like that name! Like your dad right?” Harry nodded and went to speak before an elf popped besides them, smiling shyly next to the table.

”H-Here for food? What would you like?” And that’s all it took for the group to forget what they were talking about and dig into the food. The food filled them and they left the leaky cauldron groaning and moaning, clutching their stomachs. Ron groaned extra loudly, causing some wizards to look towards them oddly.

”Godric, that was bloody excellent like always”

”It really was” Ginny agreed, leaning against Harry, an arm on his shoulder. The pregnant omega smiled and looked at his watch, stomach dropping when he saw the time. “Shit, I have to go guys, I’m so sorry. I was supposed to do something with Tom, I’ll owl you guys!” The pregnant omega sat himself on his broom and took off, anxiety soaring in his chest.

He was hoping Tom didn’t come home early... when he arrived to their house, Harry rushed in, broomstick in his hand. He stopped suddenly upon seeing Tom sitting on the couch, a worried look on his face.

”Tom, I—“ The alpha shot up, lip caught between his teeth as he slowly moved forward. Harry shut the door behind him and lowered his head.

”I was worried about you and the baby...” one of Tom’s hands rubbed at Harry’s stomach while he head made its way into the omegas neck. Though, he pulled away growling loudly, eyes shifting all around his body. Harry stood rigid. “You smell like someone” 

The ravenette’s face drained of its color and he began to panic, “S-smell? Like who?” Tom was silent, still growling. His eyes were still farting all over the place, “Who the fuck were you with, Omega, answer me now”

”Just with Ginny, ‘Mione, and Ron! No one touched me or came close to me, Alpha... I _promise_. I wouldn’t let them hurt our baby” That seemed to satisfy Tom because he then sighed of relief, rubbing his hands all up Harry’s arms and sides, scenting him to fill his tainted scent with his own. Harry didn’t mind though, he preened at the affection and the possessiveness, loving the attention.

Unlike omegas, alphas didn’t purr or whine— they either growled or made a low humming noise that was a cross between a purr and a growl. It was calming for omegas and their babies, a sign that they wanted them to be happy and comfortable. He didn’t do it often but when he did it drove Harry crazy.

”I’m sorry for freaking out I just— it just made me have crazy thoughts at the thought of our baby being harmed or you being harmed. I don’t know how I’d live with myself, but I don’t want you to stay cooped up in here and go insane” Harry giggled and kissed his mate, lingering longer than he should. “It’s okay, I know and I wasn’t mad at you, just a bit confused.”

Tom grinned, “You’re so perfect, pup.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait 😥😥 is there anything specific you guys would like to see???


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter before epilogue so I HAD to do smut of course

A dinner?

”Oh,” Harry said quietly, looking at the large spread of dinner Tom had made in the short hours of after the omega came back from the Leaky Cauldron. The food looked and smelled marvelous, who know Tom was so good at cooking! “This looks amazing, love.”   
  


Tom grinned widely and pulled out a chair for his mate, kissing the top of his head when he sat down and then quickly walked to the other side, also sitting down. Harry looked at the food and licked his lips, he picked up a spoon and grabbed some lamb, some Mac and cheese, green beans, and other food that was there. Tom grabbed his food as well and paused from eating, making sure his mate ate first.   
  


The omega took a bite of the lamb, moaning and kicking his feet at how incredibly savory and seasoned it was. Pride surged through Tom and he then began to eat, happy and content.

”The baby loves it! H-He’s kicking! Feel! Feel!” Tom’s eyes widened and he jumped up from the table, running to the side his omega was on and then touching his stomach. It took a few moments before before he was laughing hysterically, “Bullocks! He’s so strong, my little seeker, innit?” Harry giggled and pushed the alpha away playfully.

”Don't force the seeker role on him! He might wanna be something else”

Sitting back in his seat Tom rolled his eyes and smirked, “Everything else is dirty compared to the seeker role.”

”Oh Godric, Tom, stop it.”

* * *

The dinner was delicious and it left Harry feeling full and content. He rubbed at his stomach and purred softly, allowing himself to be whisked away to the Alpha and Omega’s bedroom. Tom kissed up the ravenette’s neck, words soft and whispered. “Let me take care of you, baby. Let me make love to you” 

Those were dangerous words.

Harry moaned slightly and nodded, closing his eyes as his clothes were taken off and he was placed in the nest, ass up head down. Tom’s fingers were quickly done up with lube and pushed into Harry’s asshole.

”Mm, Merlin”

Tom chuckled and bent over, kissing at the slightly pink pale skin of Harry’s ass. He could wait for him to fill out as pregnancy goes along and for his ass and his books to fill out. The alpha moaned at his own fantasy and swore quietly, getting on his knees and sticking his cock into Harry’s ass.

He was slow, dragging himself in and out of the omega so that Harry was able to feel everything— the inches of his cock, the slight burn from his thickness, the pleasure of Tom going across his prostate. The omega moaned cutely beneath him, pushing against the alpha in time to meet with his slow thrusts.

”You're not going to hurt me, alpha. Please just fuck me hard, I want our love making to be rough and passionate. Please, oh godric, please I want you to make me cum over and over” Tom growled and smacked Harry’s ass.

”Omega slut, so used to your alpha fucking you with no mercy you don’t enjoy something slow?” Then he was quick, truly showing Harry what ‘no mercy’ was and the omega cried out in happiness. He gripped at the blankets of the nest and turned his head to the side. “‘M love anything y-you– _oh_ , give me! Love you, Mate! Just want you knot ‘an feel full” his sentence ended in girlish whines and cries and Tom smirked. 

He knew just how to make his omega happy.

”Look at you, full with my babies and you want to still get knotted. So dirty,” he pulled out, the omega whining in protest and ready to turn around before Tom’s cock was slamming back into him. Harry cried out, his voice breaking. The pain spread up his back in that pins and needle feeling, but it felt so good. “Dirty,” he pulled out again, slamming in. “Little,” Tears ran down the omegas face and he urged to get away, his stomach danced around the feeling of release. He begged his alpha but his growls were louder than anything. “Omega. Look at you, cum for me, I want to breed you.”

Harry let out a long drawn out moan as his cum splattered into the scented shirts below him and Tom held himself to the omega, hips jittering as he came. His knot expanded slowly and locked them together, the pain of the stretch making the omega cry.   
  


“Look at you,” Tom growled, gently moving them so they were laying stomach to stomach. Harry’s cheeks were red and his eyes were glazed over. He looked tired. “So beautiful, my omega. I love you” 

“I love you, Alpha.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short and sweet :) there is nothing much left to say


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Four years into the future!

“James Sirius Riddle-Potter! You get back here right now young man!” The three year old giggled and ran around while Tom chased him before it was silent and then there was a soft thud. Harry shot up, eyes wide. He knew what that meant.  
  
The cries of the toddler were loud and whined, “Daddy! Mumma!” Harry rushed to where they were in the hall and James was being coddled in the alpha’s arms. Tom cooed into his baby’s ears, telling him he was fine and going to be alright while he rubbed at his exposed knee that was scraped up a little. Harry bent down, “Oh, my pup,” and took him into his arms, laying a fat kiss on the baby’s cheeks. James giggled and squirmed in his dad’s arms. “Where does Mommy have to kiss you?” The toddler pointed to his knee with his lip jut out a little.

“Your knee! Oh, pup, it’s so hurt let me kiss it all better!” Harry leaned down and kissed at the scrape, his hands tickling at the little boys sides to throw him into a giggling fit. Tom smirked and came up around Harry, his large hands tickling at his omegas sides.

”Tom!” Harry gasped. “S-Stop!” The alpha laughed and watched as their son got free from the omegas grip and helped tickle him. The ravenette squirmed and banged on the alphas arms. “Stop ‘m gonna pee!”

The hands left him in an instance and he laid on the floor, giggles still falling out.

”What a cute omega, right James?”

The toddler nodded and laid a fat kiss on his moms cheek, “Love Mumma!” Harry smiled and sat up, kissing his son on the cheek as well. “Love James!” He mimicked.

* * *

James was only three but he already had such a personality. Tom has taught him reading and talking pretty early, wanting him to be ahead, and has taught him a little about the three second genders and about Hogwarts.

Harry and Tom would stay up late sometimes in the kitchen, stirring coffee and invested in each other as they conspired what house they thought their son would be in.

”Definitely a Slytherin”

Harry thought for a moment and he didn’t want to admit that he also thought James would end up being a Slytherin, so instead... “Gryffindor!” Tom had laughed loudly, nearly toppling over in his seat.

”Omega, I love you, you know that, but that is the funniest thing I have ever heard” Harry pouted and shrugged, a light blush coming up on his cheeks while Tom kissed him passionately.

”Let’s get to bed, it’s pretty late.”

So, when Harry and Tom dropped off their freshly 10 year old son at the platform 9 3/4 the two held each other as their son ran through the wall. The omega sobbed and gripped Tom harshly, “I-I’m gonna miss him so much!” The alpha rubbed his back and kissed his forehead. Their friends, now older and filled with gray hairs and some wrinkles, surrounded them watching their own children run and disappear behind the brick wall. 

When they received a letter form their son in messy handwriting about what house he got put in.... they were surprised to say the least.

”A _HUFFLEPUFF_?”

Harry chuckled as he watched Tom put his head in his hands. “Did I not raise him well enough? Oh Merlin, Draco is going to take the piss.”

Harry shook his head and took the letter from the alpha’s hands–

“ _Dear ~~Mommy~~ Mumma and Daddy!!_

_I made a few friends!! I’m friends with Scorpius Malfoy and Rose Weasley!! We love each other and they love my rat!!!_

_I got ~~putt~~ put into Hufflepuff!!! Miss McGonagall said she was surprised and then told me allllll about Mumma’s life when he was at Hogwarts!!!!! Mumma you were so amazing!!!! I can’t wait to be as amazing as you!!!  
_

_I can’t wait to tell you guys more :) I love you!!! Send letters too please_

_Love, James Riddle-Potter._

_PS: I’m not that great at writing letters._ ” 

Harry reread the letter over and over again and pride surged through him. He didn’t care what house his son was in, he just knew that he was happy for him and that he was friends with both Malfoy’s kid and the Weasley’s kid. He was so proud to raise such an amazing son. Tom, though, was struggling and was banging his head against the table. “And the Weasley? This is horrible, pup”Harry laughed loudly and hit the Alpha in the shoulder, “Shush, Alpha! I’m so happy for him! He’s going to be such a good Hufflepuff.”

”Yeah, Hufflesnuff”

”Tom!”

That same day the two laid in bed together, limbs connected as the moon shined through their room. Harry sat up for a moment, “C-Can we have another baby?”

Tom froze, “Excuse me?”

”I w-want another baby... I want you to give me more babies” the alpha turned and grinned, his eyes nearly hidden by how big he was smiling. Harry reveled in the shadows on his face, how amazing they made him look. Tom aged beautifully— soft wrinkles, barely there, thick hair, wisdom aged like wine, soft hands hard from work. 

When he smiled at Harry, the omega saw why he was still in love with him, why he had fallen in love with him in the first place.

”Salazar, I’d never thought you’d ask me.”

**_The End_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s over!!!!!’n this little mashup chapter of little James growing and stuff was cute and I know it’s short but again, there wasn’t much to say. Still, I enjoy it a lot


End file.
